Saturn
Saturn (or Sol VI) is the sixth planet of the Sol system. Astronomical data Location Sol system, Sol sector (Sector 001), Alpha Quadrant Names *Sol VI *Saturn Saturn is, according to Terran mythology, a Titan, son of Uranus. After Saturn's father, one planet was named. Moons *Mimas ( ) *Titan ( ; ; ) *at least 59 other moons Saturn is orbited by a large number of particularly small natural satellites within its rings. Further Information Historical In the 20th century, Saturn was depicted on the mission insignia for Apollo 17. On the insignia the sun god Apollo was looking toward Saturn. The implications of the insignia was that Humans would eventually send manned missions to this planet. ( ) During the early 21st century the first manned Earth-Saturn probe was launched, under the command of NASA's Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. ( ) Accompanying Christopher were astronauts Fontana and O'Herlihy. ( ) would put the mission after 2032.}} An image of Saturn was contained in the library computer aboard the . This data was flashed on a viewscreen when the Talosians scanned the Enterprise computer in 2254. ( remastered) By the early 24th century a shuttle route had been established "from Jupiter to Saturn and back, once a day, every day," know as "the Jovian Run." Both Edward Jellico and Geordi La Forge used to pilot shuttles on this route early in their Starfleet careers. ( ) In early 2367 the invading Borg cube passed Saturn on its way towards Earth. ( ) In 2368, the Nova Squadron was set to perform a demonstration near Saturn that was be transmitted to that year's Starfleet Academy graduation ceremonies. ( ) Political Saturn and its moons are within Federation territory. , to Saturnius harem girls might suggest that it somehow is. The necessity of a daily shuttle run (r.f. "Chain of Command, Part II", would also seem to support this possibility.}} Geographical Saturn is often considered to be the pearl of the Sol system, the origin of which is the planet's beautiful appearance together with its distinct ring-system. Like Jupiter, Saturn is a class J gas giant. When she was a child, Rain Robinson was able to see Saturn's rings through her brother's telescope. She used to think that they looked like jewels from a pirate's treasure, All she ever wanted since then was to reach up and touch them. This was when she realized, she wanted to become an astronomer. ( ) In 1996, the Griffith Observatory featured an exhibit about Saturn. ( ) Saturn was seen on a map depicting the Sol system watched by Nomad. ( ) Saturn was featured in a nonsense-two-line poem that Charlie Evans forced Spock to recite in 2266: "Saturn rings around my head, down a road that's Martian red. ( ) According to Arex, the cosmic cloud encountered by the in 2269 had a diameter twice that of Jupiter, Saturn and Neptune combined. ( ) An image of Saturn's rings, taken by the Voyager 2 probe in 1981, was displayed in astrometrics aboard the in the year 2374. ( , et al.) (depicted above). The outermost and largest moon was identified as Titan. The remaining three inner moons weren't named but it is very likely that they are , , and , as they are the largest moons with smaller orbits than Titan (for instance, is larger than both Tethys and Dione but its orbit is further away from Saturn than Titan's) and were all discovered in the 17th century and are well established.}} Teero Anaydis kept a photograph of Saturn in his home in 2377. ( ) External link * de:Saturn es:Saturno it:Saturno ja:土星 nl:Saturnus Category:Planets Category:Sol system